In recent years, a noise cancellation technique using a noise pickup antenna has been developed as a technique for reducing noise of a received signal in a wireless communication device.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a high-frequency device shown in FIG. 11. A high-frequency device 800 shown in FIG. 11 includes a plurality of noise pickup antennas (a noise pickup antenna 714 located in the vicinity of a noise source 742 and a noise pickup antenna 815 located in the vicinity of a noise source 842). A noise signal received by one of the plurality of noise pickup antennas is selected by a switch 824, and the noise signal is supplied to a cancel-signal generation circuit 725. A system controlling section 841 controls switching of the switch 824, and therefore the high-frequency device 800 can improve its reception quality.